Like A Chocholate
by Dae Uchiha
Summary: Hari ini, hari yang biasa. Dan, Yamanaka Ino kembali mendapatkan 'keistimewaan' itu./LxIno/RnR?


**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Death Note by ****Takeshi Obata & Tsugumi Ohba**  


**.**

**.**

**Dae Uchiha present**

**Like A Chocolate**

**©2012**

**.**

**.**

**Standard Warning Applied**

**Settings: Naruto—AU, Death Note—AR (Disini Misa nggak punya death note, dia cuman jadi pacar Light.)**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like? Just click back and don't read!**

**.**

**.**

Langkah kaki yang jenjang itu melangkah anggun, sama sekali tak ada keraguan di wajah gadis cantik berusia belasan itu ketika ia menekan tombol lift di apartemen tersembunyi milik kekasihnya itu. Meski kini ada beberapa kamera pengawas, gadis itu tak merasa risih, ia dengan santai menyisiri rambut pirang keemasan miliknya dengan jari.

Ting!

Suara pintu lift yang terbuka membuatnya menegakkan kepala, terkesan angkuh meski tak sedikit pun ada niatnya untuk menimbulkan kesan tersebut. Ia melanjutkan langkahnya, menuju ruangan yang ditahunya adalah sebuah ruangan rahasia milik sang kekasih, tempat kekasihnya menghabiskan seluruh hari dengan bekerja di sana, bersama enam orang polisi yang—jujur—tak terlalu ia pedulikan. Ditambah lagi pemuda jenius yang juga bekerja bersama kekasihnya, dan gadis pemuda itu yang kekanakan.

Cklek.

Gadis itu tersenyum, mengucapkan terima kasih pada seorang pria paruh baya yang membukakannya pintu. Ia ber-_ojigi_ pada orang-orang di ruangan itu, sementara kakinya masih melangkah menuju sebuah sofa tunggal dengan berbagai makanan manis tergeletak di meja depan sofa tersebut.

Ia menghela napas, menoleh kepada pria yang mengikutinya, "Watari-_san_," panggilnya, "bisa kau ambilkan peralatan untuk membersihkan meja ini?"

Watari, pria paruh baya yang juga adalah pengasuh pemilik tempat ini dari kecil membungkuk pada kekasih partnernya, mengerjakan apa yang diperintahkan oleh gadis itu.

Sementara itu, gadis berusia tujuh belas itu meletakkan tasnya di bawah meja, senyum terukir di bibirnya saat memandang sosok kekasihnya yang tertidur—karena jam kunjungannya yang memang tidak tepat—dengan pose duduk khasnya dan ibu jari yang dihisap. Sekilas, ia lebih mirip seorang anak kecil yang polos daripada seorang detektif andalan yang menjadi salah satu detektif terhebat di dunia. Gadis itu mendekatkan diri, mengusap rambut kekasihnya dan menarik jempol pemudanya itu dari bibirnya. Ia kemudian membungkukkan diri, membiarkan rambutnya yang tergerai menutupi mereka saat ia melakukan ritual yang ia sukai.

_Manis, seperti biasa._

Gadis itu menegakkan tubuh ketika terdengar suara berdeham dari arah belakang, tak perlu menoleh untuk mengambil selimut yang disediakan Watari dan menyelimuti kekasihnya. Setelah memastikan kekasihnya terselimuti, ia membalikkan tubuh dan dengan cekatan merapikan meja yang berantakan itu dan mengambil beberapa bungkus cokelat, permen lolipop warna-warni dan sestoples _marshmallow_ dari tasnya, menatanya di meja kecil itu.

Tak lama ia kemudian duduk di sofa panjang yang menghadap sofa tunggal tadi, berusaha mengabaikan bisik-bisik dari beberapa anggota kepolisian dan menatap Watari.

"Bagaimana harinya?"

Watari melirik pemuda yang menjadi pembicaraan mereka sebelum menjawab, "Baik, Nona Yamanaka."

Gadis bermarga Yamanaka itu sesaat menghela napas, "Jangan panggil namaku, Watari."

"Saya selalu berhati-hati agar tidak menyebut nama depan Nona." Sesaat pria paruh baya itu ragu, ia tahu ia sangat lancang jika ia mengusik kehidupan pemuda yang kini beranjak dewasa itu, tapi ... sebagai pengasuh L, dia berhak tahu, bukan? "Nona ... apa Nona ..."

Gadis bermata _aquamarine_ itu menatap Watari agak tajam, "Kau tahu, Watari."

"Nona menyamarkan identitas Nona, merahasiakan kehidupan pribadi Nona dari media meski Anda adalah seorang aktris, demi ...," Watari ragu sebelum melanjutkan, "... demi L? Nona sendiri tahu, ada banyak pria yang menunggu Nona di sana."

Gadis berambut _blonde_ itu menatap L, pemuda yang kini masih tertidur dengan posisi duduk itu. "Aku tak tahu ...," gadis itu menghela napas, "... terkadang aku juga berpikir kenapa aku melakukan ini, tapi aku sungguh mencintainya, Watari."

"Anda membiarkan dirimu sendiri dalam bahaya, Nona."

"Aku tahu," jawab Ino, mengingat perdebatan kecilnya dengan L sewaktu mereka memutuskan untuk benar-benar menjalin hubungan—yang ia sendiri tak ingat bagaimana mereka memulainya dulu—, perdebatan yang pastinya dimenangkan oleh L.

"L tak pernah memasukkan orang lain dalam kehidupan pribadinya, Anda juga sudah pasti tahu itu. Tapi dia ..."

Untuk perkataan Watari yang ini, gadis yang lebih muda dari L—meski tingkah kekasihnya itu lebih kekanakan—itu tersenyum, lebih ke senyum riang daripada senyum anggun yang biasa ia pertunjukkan ke media. "Aku sungguh merasa tersanjung akan hal itu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

L menatap gadis yang tidur dengan posisi berbaring di hadapannya dengan cermat, meski jemarinya meraih beberapa potong _marshmallow_ dan memasukkannya ke dalam tehnya, meraih setangkai permen dan mengaduk teh yang sudah dipastikan sangat manis itu.

"L sudah mendengar semuanya."

Pemuda itu tak menjawab, menyeruput tehnya dengan pelan. "Ino-_chan_ benar-benar sudah banyak berkorban untukku."

Watari tersenyum tipis saat mendengar nama samaran gadis bermarga Yamanaka itu keluar dari bibir L. "Anda tahu apa yang harus Anda lakukan, L."

"Saya akan menjaganya."

Watari membungkukkan tubuh sebelum kembali ke mejanya, meninggalkan L yang menarik kursi kecil dan berjongkok di kursi yang diletakkannya tepat di depan gadis itu.

L masih menatap Ino lekat sembari menghisap jarinya, seakan-akan Ino adalah tontonan yang menarik. Karena itulah ia sedikit tersentak saat mendadak kelopak mata Ino terbuka, menampilkan iris _aquamarine_ yang bersinar indah.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Gadis itu menguap kecil, mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk, tersenyum singkat saat mendapati rona merah di pipi kekasihnya yang masih berwajah datar.

"Anda yang datang malam-malam."

"Pekerjaanku baru selesai."

"Selarut itu?"

Ino tak menanggapi, gadis itu hanya mengacak rambut L yang memang berantakan dan mencium dahi pemuda itu sembari tertawa kecil. "Kau sendiri? Pekerjaanmu tak ada batas waktunya, kan?"

L tak menjawab, ia meraih sebuah lolipop cokelat dan mengemutnya. "Setidaknya saya beristirahat," ucapnya, masih memasang wajah datar yang sama.

"Aku juga, Ryu-_kun_."

Oniks itu menatap dalam Ino, membuat sang gadis sesaat merasa perasaannya sedang ditelanjangi. Ino mengerjap gugup, berusaha mengerti arti dari tatapan kekasih yang hampir satu tahun menemaninya—ah, mungkin harus dikatakan Ino-lah yang hampir setahun ini menemani pemuda itu. "Ino-_chan_ bisa berhenti."

"Ber ... henti?" Ino mengulang, menatap L tak percaya. Pemuda itu mengatakannya dengan enteng, seolah mereka sedang membicarakan cuaca hari ini. Gadis itu menggeleng, tegas. "Tidak," sahut Ino yakin—L sudah berulang kali mengatakan hal yang sama, namun tak pernah membantah jika Ino mengatakan tidak. "Dengar, Ryu-_kun_," Giliran gadis itu yang menatap L dengan pandangan serius miliknya, "cinta itu seperti cokelat. Begitu hangat dan lumer jika dipanaskan, dan menyejukkan jika didinginkan. Karena itu—bagaimana pun keadaanmu, aku takkan berhenti. Selalu ada konsekuensi, namun akan ada sesuatu yang istimewa yang aku dapatkan."

L mengerjap, kemudian memalingkan wajahnya. "Terserah Ino-_chan_ saja."

Senyum Yamanaka Ino semakin melebar saat—lagi-lagi—mendapati semburat merah menghiasi pipi kekasihnya.

Ah, keistimewaan memang selalu ada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

L memang tidak terlalu mengerti dengan penjelasan Ino—logikanya menolak hal-hal yang tidak logis seperti itu. Tapi pemuda itu mengerti, bahwa Ino benar-benar menyayanginya—sebagaimana ia merasakan hal yang sama pada gadis itu; gadis yang begitu ceria, hangat dan menenangkannya. Terutama, setelah ia tahu bahwa ada benda yang lebih manis dibanding semua makanan manis yang ia miliki—_her lips_.

**.**

**.**

**~x~x~THE END~x~x~**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:** Yey! *tiup terompet* akhirnya aku bisa bikin crossover! Dan... jadi yang pertama bikin fic dengan pairing LxIno di crossover Naruto&Death Note Indonesia!

Jujur, sulit mempertahankan ke-IC-an mereka, tapi kupikir Ino adalah sosok yang lebih dewasa apalagi kalo cowoknya kayak L... XD

Oke, aku lagi kecanduan pairing ini nih, :3

Review, please?


End file.
